


Before it sinks in

by deluluest



Category: EXO
Genre: Cliche, Friends to Lovers, M/M, SeChen
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluluest/pseuds/deluluest
Summary: That cliché story of friends to lovers





	Before it sinks in

**Author's Note:**

> Gusto ko talagang isulat ‘to, sana magustuahan niyo????? 
> 
> Warning: many grammatical errors ahead

Kilala na ni Jongdae si Sehun since highschool, kahit di sila magkaklase, dahil sa common friends nila. Kahit na Mr. Congeniality ang tawag ng karamihan sa kanya at may common friends sila, hindi pa rin niyang magawang makausap si Sehun. Sehun have an intimidating personality. Tahimik, hindi mo makikitang ngumingiti at kung titignan mo base sa mukha ay laging seryoso at naka kunot ang noo kaya nahihiya siyang lapitan ito.

Kahit mukhang masungit si Sehun hindi pa rin ito naging hadlang para pilahan siya ng mga kababaihan at kalalakihan sa paaralan nila. Madalas mong makikita na may nahihiyang lumalapit kay Sehun at nag-aayang lumabas o di kaya naman ay may dalang pagkain at love letters.

Hindi tumatanggap si Sehun ng kahit anong binibigay sa kanya. Yan lagi ang reklamo ng mga estudyante lalo na tuwing Valentine's, kaya laking gulat ng lahat nang tanggapin ni Sehun ang cookies na bigay ni Han. 

Lu Han is two years ahead of them. Hindi na sila nagtaka kung bakit hindi tinanggihan ni Sehun si Han kasi he really have an angelic face. Plus points dahil matalino at athletic. Isang halimbawa ng perfect student na mababasa mo sa libro. 

From that day, lagi mo na silang makikitang magkasama. Makikita mo na rin na candid na ngumingiti at minsan naman ay tumawata si Sehun. 

Iba ang nagawa ni Han kay Sehun.

Laking gulat nila ng kumalat ang balitang hiwalay na ang dalawa ng Senior year nila. Isang taon after Han's graduation. Sehun changed a lot. Hindi malaman ni Jongdae kung ano ang mga nagbago pero alam niyang may nagbago kay Sehun. 

Akala ni Jongdae masyadong malaki ang mundo para pagtagpuin sila ang landas nila. Kaya laki na lang ang gulat niya ng tumuntong silang kolehiyo ay parang kung nasan si Jongdae ay nandon din siya. Nakakasamang kumain sa iisang table, sa group picture at kahit sa mga gala. Nakakapag-usap sila... pag nandyan ang mga kaibigan nilang si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Pag wala ang dalawa parang hindi na sila magkakilala. Siguro nai-intimidate pa rin siya kay Sehun kahit na nakakikita na niya itong tumatawa at nangingiti sa biro niya. 

—


End file.
